TO WHERE WE ARE NEEDED
by Captain Saint 1st
Summary: Litany of Fury an Raven in Blood that shines an artificial light of the Emperor, Phalanx the regal daughter of Rolgal Dorn, Macragge's Honour the flagship of the realm of the five hundred. The Rock, Angelicasta "The Tower of Angels". These battle monastery's Famous of many legendary feats. (mainly a DC and 40K cross with elements of Azura Lane affecting the 40k characters)


TO WHERE WE ARE NEEDED

Litany of Fury an Raven in Blood that shines an artificial light of the Emperor, Phalanx the regal daughter of Rolgal Dorn, Macragge's Honour the flagship of the realm of the five hundred. The Rock, Angelicasta "The Tower of Angels". These battle monastery's Famous of many legendary feats. Their beginnings were to be the instruments for the Emperors sons, for they are the light of his power, the dedication of his will, the honour of his action and the secrets of his past.

(mainly DC and 40k cross with a splash of Azura Lane affecting the 40k Characters)

[]

Litany of Fury could only stare at the familiarity of the darkness of space, but it was not the void that she knew of, its feeling so alien to the one she knew all too well. The Blood Ravens Battle Barge could not feel the power of the Emperors light that she mimicked for so long in the eastern fringe of his Imperium.

She could also not feel the chaotic powers of the immaterium. The whispers of madmen and roars of daemons were alarmingly absent, the tides of every changing warp were far too calm which was impossible, or merely unbelievably.

For as long as she could remember, she roamed the stars and visited many planets both for recruits, hunting for her origin and crusades against the abominations of mutants, the degenerate species of various xenno races of the idealistic tau, the prideful Eldar, the warring Orc clans, the endless hunger of the tyrannids and the hunt and utter annihilation of traitors and heretics of his domain.

Litany has never come across a situation that she was currently in, but she had long documented knowledge of what could of happened to her in the warp as she travelled back to Meridian.

A ship lost in the warp has never come back out the same as every ship that is lost in the warp and returns only returns in ether a year to hundreds of years and sometimes they come back with no crew at all or even they lost for so long that through century's past they return to a different time period all together as all manner of unknown events transpire in the warp.

She has never heard of any recorded event where a ship returns from the warp in her situation at all, the only accounts are that the ships are all smashed together into a space and are infested with daemons and genestealers and other horrific monstrosity's .

Everything happening right now, she would record and catalogue all events and other unforeseen occurrence from here on out.

Knowledge is power, I guard it well

Though as she looked to the void, she felt lost.

She did not know where to go.

Gazing her eyes through the void her eyes stopped upon a blue shining Pearl next to a yellow star.

She felt a tug on her machine spirit, a sense of direction an unknown feeling of finding the way forward. She did not trust this feeling as it provided hope to her dilemma and as her space marines always spoke "hope was the first step on the road to disappointment".

But that blue Pearl was a start

As she would examine herself and all the other unique part of herself, she would also find ways to figure out how she came wherever here is and how to get back to her chapter.

Until then she would voyage to that blue Pearl in the unknown, she would seek answers of her situation and with the power of the Sanctorium Arcanum to shine the light of the Emperor in this new empty demon-less warp.

[]

Phalanx the ancient battle station had no clue where she was and that greatly irked her in ways, she did not like nor will ever say out loud. She a mighty station of unimaginable size warily scanned her surrounding space for any signs of danger.

She found nothing but dust and static and the howls of cosmic dust on solar winds.

She searched her degrading memory for any similar events that she herself was facing right now, she could not find any confirmed reports of her problem nor any finds of farfetched tales of such things. While she could remember nearly 19 thousand years of her life, she knew nothing of anything earlier than meeting her love, her Primarch, oh she dearly missed her Dorn.

Putting that thought aside for purpose of her predicament she checked herself of any abnormalities.

She found nothing.

Again that irked her for there was clearly something wrong with her form at the moment.

But soon she felt something. Her navigator felt the light of the Emperor in the warp, she felt his light showing her a path through the warp.

A warp that had nothing in it.

She instantly became guarded, was this a trick that the ruinous powers were trying to play.

Or was it something entirely new, anything new in terms of discovery is always marked by war, and she is very weary over the fact that the warp felt empty but still shining the light of the Emperor.

Whatever the case she had a destination in mind. The source of the Emperors light and hopefully answers to her problem. For the Primarch-Progenitor, to Dorns glory and the glory of Him on Earth. She will have their will be done.

[]

Macragge's Honour was not sure how to proceed.

Everything was wrong.

This space was not the realm of the five hundred.

She was not over her namesake planet.

She was not surrounded by her Chapters fleet nor any ships of the Imperial navy

She was displaced to an unknown area of space where all communications attempts to any Imperial and Ultramarine forces failed, they were too far away which is simply impossible, she may be being jammed by a Xennous race, or the traitors had done something to her without her Liberians noticing anything which again should be impossible as they would of even the tiniest distortion in the warp

Speaking of the warp, it was eerily calm and showing no signs of its known chaotic fluctuations.

It was empty, and peaceful, and that was terrifying, she had no idea if this was a good sign or something else.

But then there was the light of her Emperor.

She felt his guiding power light up the warp and she saw that his light was moving.

She frowned at this.

Her Emperor should be entomb in the Imperial palace sitting upon the golden throne on Terra never moving an ich of his life in the last 10 thousand years.

To see his light moving about made her joyous and even more weary.

But she had a goal and she would complete it, For Honour and Glory.

[]

This is not Segmentum Obscurus.

Angelicasta could not see the demonic glow of the eye of terror and that was disturbing.

What more she knew that she has undergone a very significant change which she felt to be done by powers beyond her comprehension and she has witnessed so many things in her immortal life.

She can still recall many vivid memories of being a part of Caliban, she had seen even more memories of times before the first settlers but she could not recall events of what are called the age of strife or the collapse that was whispered in her mind. She called recall little of that time but she called clearly see some events of how Caliban humans adapted to the world.

From the rise of knights that protected the innocents, to some few memorise of the Lions ascension and the coming of the Emperor who changed Caliban and brought her back into the sphere of humanities domain and joined his Imperium, she saw as Caliban changed in such ways she barely remembered and for a time under the guiding hand of the Emperor and her Lion she found peace.

Then the days of heresy struck Caliban plunging it into chaos and despairingly many of the knights who served in her halls turned traitor.

When her lion and his sons came home and banished the remnants of them to the eye of terror the traitors in their blind furry of tasting defeat unleashed a warp storm so violent in nature it ripped and teared Caliban apart piece by piece, it was the most painful moment in her life that she ever experienced.

But she survived only thanks to her powerful void shields that kept her, the Angelicasta in one piece, but more importantly her Primack was safely aboard in her chambers but by the meddling's of the watchers he slept only to be awakened upon the end of days.

And when his sons found me, they set about turning me into a mobile fortress monastery much like Phalanx but I'm unsure as to who is truly bigger nor older than the other.

That didn't matter though, as at this moment I have been unable to make any contact with any Imperium forces of all types, this space might as well be dead.

And the warp itself, well she noticed two major differences

One, it was peaceful, there were no screams of daemons, no turbulent currents, no oppressive auras and no activity, there was simply nothing there.

And that concerned her a lot.

And finally 2, the light of the Emperor was moving, for the first time in 10 thousand years his light though shinning brightly through the warp as it has always done, but it was moving at a steady pace.

This too concerned her as she heard from hushed whispers to what the fate of the Emperor after the end of the days of heresy.

And his light yet moves.

This required further investigation.

So with a destination in mind, Angelicasta's gellafields activated and the warp drive spooled up and her navigator showed the way, though it seemed to be unneeded now as her path in the warp did not seem to need as much careful consideration as before now with all the demons and endless horrors of the warp seemingly gone.

But still, she would remain vigilant, for a moment of laxity would spawn a lifetime of heresy.

[]

It was a blue pearl from a distance. That was beautiful.

Litany had seen thousands of worlds in her service to the Emperor and his Imperium, from the fiery forges of the Mechanicus Forge Worlds, the Cardinal Worlds governed by the echleisearcky, the various death worlds and feudal worlds were she collected her Chapters recruits, and the bureaucracy Hive Worlds.

Though she had never visited a pleasure world said to hold all of the Imperium's beauties and glorious wonders and perfected on one world.

This world could fit that description but she would not now if it was as great as the pleasure worlds.

Though such thoughts on such matters were unneeded for her gut was telling her that this blue planet was where she was meant to be.

Even passing by the local celestial bodies that were the neighbour's to the blue pearl, litany picked up an array of VOX chatter all originating from said blue pearl. It soon became clear that she may be dealing with an primitive population of hostile aliens that would be reduced to cinders once she had documented there existence and stored in her impressive logic engines.

However such thoughts were soon discarded as the world was thankfully inhabited by humans, thank the Emperor.

But it became even more clear that they be an lost world of the Imperium as she drew closer and listened into the VOX chatter, they made no mention of her Emperor nor his Imperium, and more so they seemed to be divided greatly, beyond the which litany had ever heard as she catalogued over hundreds of different dialects that were being spoken.

It confused her slightly over this mass diversity of langue, but thankfully her logic engine could translate most of what was being said, as such she managed to isolate several key words and sentences that supported various non-important idly conversations among the many million more words that were spoken.

She frowned at some of the most mentioned words such as the names of so called heroes and villains that were spoken of.

Mutants spawned from accidents caused untold amount of death and destruction.

but other mutants fought for the protection of humans.

Aliens of various kinds invading and causing much loss.

Some Aliens that looked human upheld the law and justice.

And sadly their were humans who were so mentally unstably they preformed mass murder in such disturbing ways that it was barely mentioned.

And while their were many humans who stopped them, they didn't seem to be part of the local law enforcement their own version of the adetpa arbities, and even then, some seemed to be targets of the law

And the multitude of human leading nations allowed them to roam their world, allowed them to largely remain unchecked, and while she did hear that the villainies ones were kept in high security holdings, they broke out so easily and caused much more death.

And very much alarmingly, the law breakers that they called villains, no matter how evil, no matter how much death they brought how much despair they inflicted, they were never executed.

Brining these dissidents into the Emperors Imperium was going to be tedious work, she had helped bring many lost worlds back into the Imperium through many means, be it peaceful as most preferred, or violently crushing them to submission, an action that always left a bitter taste in her once the blade were drawn.

But here, she was possibly all alone in her future attempt to teach them the Emperors ways, to uplift them to greater heights than they thought imaginable.

She could do it as she was an venerable Battle Barge, she held within her a legion of the Emperors chosen. 3 full tactical companies with support from the 10th scouts and 1st company Sternguard, Vanguard veterans and Terminators along with the 12th armoured support.

Her space marines and her alone could secure an entire planet no less an system. After all none could against space marines.

However she would follow through with her chapters teachings to study the inhabitants, identifying key factors and individuals, she would find this worlds strengths and weaknesses that all go towards this worlds reintegration to the imperium for all were his.

Now first she would need to locate any orbital communication stations or something equivalent to it, no doubt it would be a un-man'd primitive design as it would give her access to the current happenings on the planet below.

Second, she would need to find a suitable location on ground for a stronghold to deploy her forces, she have secure it and keep it moderately hidden from prying eyes, as it would be foolish to underestimate the humans on this world.

Then finally after a certain amount of time of gathering any and all information on this worlds inhabitants, only then would she commit to a full planetary reintegration stagey ether done through peaceful means, or violence, the would join his imperium, one way or another.

As she searched for the closest com-station which she found, Litany couldn't but snort at how low tech the object was.

It was a small box with solar panels collecting energy from the nearby star and it had a number of instruments attached to its hull all no doubt doing thousands of different task of collecting and distributing VOX chatter and other calls to other locations on the planet proper.

As she grabbed hold of it and began her sweep through its various subroutines. Litany's mind immediately dived fully into the subspace of the contraption. And she found so much more than she ever expected to find.

Every real time minute to she held the object was accelerated within the subspace of the contraption. Minutes are hours, hours are years, and years. She only stayed within the year as that's how long it took her to fully comprehend all the knowledge that was held within this primitive com-station.

She was conflicted, more so questioning the validity of this knowledge that these humans complied.

She had delved into 2012 years of history perhaps even more, and it made her question why she was here and if it had something to do with her condition.

She found herself nearly believing the sciences and theory's that these humans conferred true. But her faith argued against it all but she had also much archived knowledge that when crossed referenced with some of the practices were proven true.

It is widely known that when one is lost in the warp anything can happen. Time travel is a proven fact in it as some who veer off course in the warp may end up hundreds of years in the future or in some very rare instants in the past. But some may never exit the warp as their fates were only known by the Emperor.

The more she learned and the more she cross referenced and confirmed true, the more she felt like that perhaps this was the doings of a heretical Chaos God or dare she say the will of the Emperor. But aside from that her intail plans of integrating the humans on this planet, Earth back into the Imperium seemed far more impossibly now.

But as she was about to decide or more so contemplate her next move regarding her very unique circumstances and current condition and recently gained knowledge.

The currents of the Warp shifted three times.

This put her on guard and in a state of tense silence as something massive was coming towards her, something in her gut told her it was okay but logic supported by current happenings disagreed with her gut whole heartedly.

Litany could almost feel the shape of three vastly different ships moving through the wrap, all coming straight towards her. Her mind sparked and a feeling of power overcame her as her mind stretched out into the warp. This feeling was one usually associated with pyskers that filled the ranks of her chapter was the same power she wielded and from their support she was affectively a very strong one but not to the level of the Emperors for he has no equal.

She found them and as she probed all three of them, she felt barriers in place preventing her from going fully into the minds but if she were to put in some effort, she believed that she would be able to make them think they were someone else. But the surface thoughts she could read and with slow sigh of relief her mind slowed and cooled with reassurance.

She was not alone. As she felt signal hymns being transmitted and coming to h her logic engine found them to be astaretes signature of three founding chapters.

And they were here.

Three great tares in space opened the way to the Immaterium of the realm of Chaos, there purple pink lighting clouds of baleful energies noreing on all that was real space.

And as Litany stood there, she was surprised to see three very beautiful mature women exited the tares, though she expected that her fellow astertes battle sisters were experiencing similar condition like herself.

The Imperial Fists chapter, the Phalanx stood directly on the right, she the regal only daughter of Dorn looked stunning.

Her face seemed sculpted to perfection, neck reaching white straight hair that reflected light, stern pale blue eyes showed her age and yet her face was that of a young women no latter than in her 20s, her form was tense as her eyes scanned the surroundings carefully, no doubt looking for defendable locations. her armour bright gold yellow with many engraved markings that reading through all of them would take days, it was streamline in some areas highlighting many feminine qualities, purity seals placed on her armoured shoulder pads rims while they were crafted with eagle heads protruding out of them. Her chest plate had her chapters symbol, an black closed fists. Her legs were long and encased with armour, her knew guards engraved with the imperial two head eagle, her leg area oddly shaped to that of a metallic heel that would most certainly clak against the ground.

Her weapons, in her right a great thunder hammer which she held with ease, it size was as tall as her mighty frame, her left held nothing, no doubt that it was needed for the hammer.

She stood on her station that she was named after, looking off on top of the top cathedrals. her size eclipsing everyone and even the moon that orbited the earth, the inhabitants are definitely going to notice

The Ultramarines Chapter, Macragge's Honour stood in the centre of the trio, one of the last remaining Gloriana's and greatest of them all, she who guarded the realm of the five hundred.

She radiated a sort of shine that brightened her entire being, her face looked so soft and smooth, the long wavy golden locks of hair that flowed unimpeded, her deep blue eyes shone with a kindness that seems to make the dreaded atmosphere feel lighter along with a small confident smirk on her lips, a very proud warrior. Her blue armour looked polished, as a clear light shown off it. Her garb looked nearly related to that of an ancient Roman centurion that the humans on earth had history on, though her armour was far more advanced than those primitive ones as her armour was far greater. Shoulder pads proudly showing her chapters symbol same goes upon her breast plate though it was slight obscured by red thick ropes that held a short red cape flowing at her back.

She held an short power sword in her right hand, gothic lettering engraved on the steel and in her left, an roman styled great thick shield that also displayed her chapters symbol again.

She stood at the very front of her ship right on the prow. She was well maintained and she showed it off very well.

The Dark Angles Chapter, Angelicasta. The Rock, last fragment of Caliban. The Lions "Tower of Angels". The first to produce his chosen sons, the first of the Emperors chosen, the first Chapter.

She was a mystery. At least that's how she felt, her face was hidden from view behind an white cloak hood, but from what Litany could make out, her face looked perfect but showed a solemn look plastered in it, showing a true state of mind and yet at the same time hiding a great shame, her skin looked deathly pale but showed no ill effects no it looked strong and noble like that of a knight of honour. Her hair pitch black as night itself and so clean that you believe it never seemed to get dirty even through the passes of time, her eyes dew so much attention as they shown out of her veil in a light electric blue, despite her mysterious aura and features, she felt perfect, she stood so still she could perfectly pass as an statue, her form was perfect showing no blemishes of any sort, a perfect warrior in mind and body. Her armour mixed with that of her space marines dark green armoured plates and a great white robe that her honour guard would garb themselves in. Shoulder pads while black and red trimmed on the edges, most of her body armour was hidden behind the robe but the front showed her chapters symbol painted in a fading crimson. She had many inscriptions on her fabrics that flattered on her, same went for some areas on her armour, gothic lettering formed prayers honouring her Emperor and damming the enemies of his Imperium.

Her only weapon that she bared in both of her hand, was a great power sword humming a light blue energy as she held it tip pointed down, like a knight she stood vigilant, silently observing all around her.

Standing at the top of her keep on the Rock she saw all even if she wasn't facing the other two to her left. Though in comparison to Phalanx she was many kilometres smaller than the great station but she was just as deadly as she too was very impressive to behold, but yet like Phalanx she would soon draw attention to herself from the inhabitants.

Litany knew each of them through their history, the greatest moments of their life, the battles, but she felt like that knowledge alone would never help her to truly know them.

And now that she stood before their greatness, she couldn't help but feel inadequate as she stood before them.

They knew who their Primarch's were they held them, had them walk through their sacred halls, they had the privilege of being worthy of the Emperors magnificent presence, they knew the great golden age of the early 30th millennium. They were truly the most blessed of all in the Imperium.

And herself was with them in an unknown location of the galaxy, possibly another one, one not in the domain of her Emperor.

She didn't even know who her Primarch was, who she was a successor to, who was she and her ravens from, why she couldn't remember where she came from, why she could only remember 3 thousand years of service and yet the great father found that she and her chapter existed far further back. Why was she graced with being with her greater battle sisters.

What made her so special to be chosen to come to this place.

[]

For one of the very few times in Macragge's life, she felt speechless

For before her eyes was without a doubt Terra.

In the corner of her eye she saw Phalanx's brow twitch only once, but it was very subtle and very well hidden, and if she didn't know like she did now she would of never of seen it. She too must have been experiencing the same sort of internal strife as she was. After all, she was redeployed to guard over Terra.

If she didn't have early data about what Terra used to look liked before the dark age of technology then she would of thought nothing more of this planet than just another lost human settlement.

But thank her Emperor for showing her the beauty it was before the strife that inflicted it before the days of the Imperium.

But to see it. That in itself felt like a secret blessing.

Though while sight of Terra was a sight to behold, she was far too disciplined to not ignore key factors.

One. Terra was drastically reduced in population, shipping lanes that should be congested and multiply planet spanning infrastructure, as the entire world was covered in cityscapes and its oceans were not all evaporated, and the imperial palace that could be seen from even orbit was no where to be found as the area where it should have been did not have a single speck of his presence. In fact her Emperors presence was not on planet.

This lead to the second factor. The Emperors light was coming from an Battle Barge directly in front of her and battleship sisters. It was an astartes signature that she got from the signal it emitted on the Imperial open channels, she was clearly searching for other Imperial forces. Next thing was that they are an Chapter his light was emitting from. The Blood Ravens, the space marines of a lost Primarch, a Chapter that she was familiar with but at the same time new nothing about aside from them being a loyal to the Emperor, though in recent times the Chapter was spilt in an massive civil war that was rooted deep within them to the point where they were nearly wiped out, luckily the loyalist proved to be the victors.

And yet even though she new they could be trusted. Macragge was wary of the fact that there founding date was not of the first nor second founding of Space Marine Chapters as their existence only became known to her three to four thousand years ago, and despite their fanatical drive to discover any and all knowledge to their creation, nothing has ever been found.

And the Blood Raven's vessel before was the famous Litany of Fury, an veteran ship of her Chapter and personal ship of the now Chapter Master Gabriel Angolos from what she knew of her so far.

Her facial features were pleasing to the eye of any humane, a fare tan complexion that fitted her well. Her eyes though a deep blue with that of an ocean showing unrivalled intellect, a look that belonged to record keepers, and yet at the same time a peerless warrior, she bore a small scar on her lower left lip but it was not too noticeable, and the armour she wore. She seemed to be garb in her Chapters version of the veteran Sternguard Tactical Marine armour though even if she had a general idea of her armour, some of it features even at the distant that she was, seemed to have some personality to it. The left shoulder pad that signified her chapter symbol was white and it showed the red blood tear drop black raven very well, it was surrounded with gothic lettering clearly prayers as well as some purity seals. She also wore an psychic hood that all Liberians used to control their psychic power to even greater feats, her psycher's hood was not the standard but also white but had a red fern leaf an ether side of the helm, her right shoulder pad that displayed her company's black numbers and down to the armoured fingertips were coloured in the standard blue that would identify a psycher.

She stood at the front of her prow entrance to her great hanger bay that held the many companies that she carried across the stars with, and within her right hand was a master crafted scoped bolter with a drum ammo clip, the nozzle extended with a muzzle break, and within her left an Liberians focus staff, also master crafted.

And yet, why was she the one who was the source of the Emperors light that shined through the daemon-less Warp.

She could feel his calming light radiate from the Blood Raven as if she were personally chosen by the Emperor, it made little sense to her, the Blood Ravens as a whole were a massive unknown among the Imperium and even amongst the other Chapters that her Primarch played a role in creating. While they did follow his codex and were a fleet based Chapter, they possessed a mass amount of psychers and showed a constant need for attaining knowledge no matter the cost.

An attitude in disturbing similarity to the traitor legion the Thousand Sons. But they had flaws that were notable and none of those flaws were recorded to affect the Ravens in Blood

But she cannot deny the fact that they were loyal though and through, shown this many times especially after their civil war.

Though while she could work with the Ravens and tolerate and maybe even accept the fact that Litany was shining her Emperors light, she doubted that Phalanx would approve as her Primarch refused to even have any sort of psycher in his legion and his successors also prohibited the recruiting of psychers going so far to persecute them on sight, there might be conflict between the two.

As for miss perfect. Angelicasta, she had no idea what she may think of an unknown shining his light, she was hard too read, especially with the hood covering most of her face, like some silent watcher in the dark, always observing and waiting to strike when one least expect it, but she doubted the old knight would do anything rash as she had her own honour code to up hold.

But right now, now was the time to assess their situation and plan future course of actions.

So with the activation of her VOX set to an open frequency, Macragge spoke for all to hear her words.

"this is Macragge's Honour of the Ultramarines Chapter to all Space Marines who may be receiving. We have all been caught in an circumstance beyond our experience, nor has what happen ever been encountered. All force are to regroup at displayed coordinates, as well all commanding officers and high ranking individuals are to meet and board onto the Phalanx for future planning and debate of our situation. I hope to see an action agreed upon with you, until then, the Emperor protects"

Immediate response were sent through simple signal hymns from all vessels present. Soon flashes of light shown from each ships engines igniting the void as they proceeded on a course that would place them near Terra's moon as that was where they would be stationed until they formed a bases of a plan that would be followed in the future.

Idly, Macragge noted that the others retreated into their own bodies to prepare themselves to meet aboard Phalanx.

Macragge decided to do the same, as much was going to be discussed about.

[]

Phalanx sat in an throne like chair that was placed at the head of a large round table one of many seatings within one of many of her grand strategic briefing rooms that were littered about in her body.

She sat their going through many sensors and readings that she getting from local VOX chatter in system. Getting an accurate count of celestial bodies and their types and class, this was added to a list of questions that be asked or answered for. Though the main focus was the unknown blue world down below that was inhabited with humans, though from various channels and VOX chatter that was going all over the world and from some eavesdropping she had an idea there was a Xenon presence on the world, something that rose well concealed hatred to the foes of man.

Though she would of acted to remove said presence if she were on her own but with three other Astarte's vessels in the mix, she knew that proper coordination would very much required to deal with the planet below, but that was a well off secondary concern.

Primary concerns where much about how much of her frame had been affected by her unknown displacement from her Terra to this, dare she say 'earlier' near perfect replica of Terra. She did not believe in the possibility of time travel as such concepts have consequences for all involved, and such things while documented were only about ships appearing far ahead of their time then they should have been, no record had stated an event where one went back.

She did not believe she was affected by time travel as she has some knowledge of it theorised and how devastating it could entail if a certain sequence is followed, this was unreliable as her data logic engines while containing vast amount of data they were heavily degraded due to her obvious old age.

Though that line of thought took a back seat in her mind when it came to such things, now was the time of figuring out such a situation occurred in the first place and frustratingly she had no idea how to even explain what has happened.

The fact she was waiting patiently for her other battleship sisters to arrive and physical walk in her halls in itself was utterly impossible, the machine spirit is supposed to be confined to the object or weapon they were housed in and to be handled with care.

The fact that she a machine spirit had materialised in human form no less her other battleship sister as well attaining such forms is in itself was impossible and begging the Mechanicum to shoot to kill at such blasphemy.

While she believed in her Emperor, even she would not believe that this would be something he would go out of his way to do on a whim, no matter how appropriate the circumstance is.

She looked at her armoured covered hands and twitched each figure carefully, testing to see her mental commands working as intended. She could feel the flesh and bone that made her new body and control every possibly action that it was capable of doing, much in the same way she could feel and move every single weapon emplacement and feel her void shields plus engines in the same way, all done through mental commands.

She could feel and see Macragge's and Litany's body's dock with her own as well as see and feel Angelicasta's Thunderhawk land in her many hanger bays that held her void craft. She could feel their footsteps clank against the metal and stone of her many halls as they made their way towards her, guided by one of her many Space Marines that were stationed in her.

And even stranger she could also command her Space Marines with her mental commands, and that made her very wary of what happened to her. She did not feel happy to know her Primarch's sons were at her mercy, the fact they had no will of their own made her feel angry at the prospect of it, if she as so much said jump into the void, they would. She hatted it, hatted how her Primarch's wonderful sons could not act on their own, they were the ones who are meant to command and order her not the other way round.

While she contemplated the various problems with herself, the area of space their were in and the world below, she realised that enough time had passed that her battleship sisters had arrived.

Macragge had taken a seat directly to her left, her sword in a sheaf at her side and shield resting on her arm without impeding any action nor getting in the way.

Angelicasta took to her right, sitting down in the most fluid and perfect manner possible for her size and armament, she did so without making as much as a sound aside from shifting sounds of displaced wind. Her great power sword also shafted at her side.

And finally the one who she and rest of those sitting here were drawn to. Litany of Fury, an Blood Ravens battle barge barely reaching the age of four thousand and still looking so old and weary despite how young looked and was.

From what she knew of which wasn't much unfortunately was that the Blood Ravens were not a successor chapter of any known Primarch to date, in fact their entire existence was a mystery as from what she knew from her own successor Chapters was that they were said to be found out about in the early 37th millennia, no one knew a thing about them, aside from the fact that they were loyal to the Emperor and that they too whished to know their own lost origins. No one knew a thing about them aside from nearly four thousand years they have been around.

This was disturbing, and unfortunate there was nothing she could do to find out about them, as any knowledge that the Ravens would discover they would guard it as fanatically as they tried to find it, even more worrying, it is rumoured that they have a lot of artefacts from other Chapters and have tainted artefacts related to the traitors and other Xennous tainted technologies.

This is either has a grain of truth or it was baseless accusations. Whichever it was the Blood Ravens were always to watched for any suspicious behaviour.

Phalanx would of continued such a thought process if not for Macragge coughing in gaining everyone's attention

She shifted her focus on the last Gloriana in service to the Imperium aside from the traitorous Vengeful Spirit and Iron Blood.

The veteran Ultramarine ship spoke to those who would hear her.

"I thank all here for attending this meeting, and I would like to personally thank Phalanx here for allowing us to discuss such matter aboard her." Macragge ever the charismatic speaker, so much like her Primarch. Though at her words phalanx mentally eye rolled at the complement, such things were unneeded at the moment.

"it is of no concern, if not it is expected considering the circumstance, we find our-selves facing" she bluntly stated, there was no need to sugar-coat what was happening here.

"yes, that said our situation is by far, the most unusual and unexplainably by any means as I doubt anyone here has ever experienced such events taking place back in Imperial space. The fact that we have human forms is in itself impossible, it is unprecedented, even more so I believe that everyone here has been unable to contact our respective Chapter commands and any other Segmentum commands of the Imperium." Macragge's continues on voicing what everyone here had been thinking of.

It was true, there was no VOX channels relating to any Imperial force, phalanx had tried contacting the Imperial Navy, her other successor Chapters and even the Inquisition.

Only to receive nothing more than static.

She concluded that they were ether caught in an Warp storm which she could not feel as the warp had nothing in it to even cause a Warp storm, or they were isolated in another corner of the galaxy which was outside of the range of the Astronomican which again would be impossible for she could and is able to reach VOX coms from Ultrama from all the way to the Caidain Gate.

And yet she found nothing but dead air.

They were isolated and unable to contact anyone from the Imperium much less anyone else they would be willing to communicate to.

"this is true, I have been trying to contact other Chapters and other Imperial assets, but we have nothing. It is as if they just vanished from existence." Angelicasta spoke for the first time during the meeting. Her voice sounded like jingles of a choir but carried a weight to it, weary, tired, but lively.

Phalanx wondered how she was taking to the whole situation they were in, much less Macragge and Litany.

Speaking of Litany she inclined her head and spoke out.

"I believe I have many theory's to how we are here but and why we have been affected by what has happened to all of us, but I am very reluctant to believe in it much less acknowledge it myself, but I have been collecting data on the world below us as we speak, and what I found speaks of many unbelievably experiences that has been going on below us."

"please tell, it would be far better than nothing that we have to go on about what happened to us"

Somehow a feeling of annoyance and unease formed in Phalanx's gut, a feeling she did not like as it felt like she was going to be hearing things that would make her want to begin orbital bombardment on the world below, regardless of the fact that humans down there owned 90 percent of the world.

Whatever Litany found out would most likely be very informative as Blood Ravens are not known for sharing knowledge.

And usually when they do, it never makes anyone happy in the end.

[]


End file.
